


Let Me Help You

by imaweirdo048



Category: VIXX
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, Just wanted to add a second one, My First Work in This Fandom, Trigger Warning: Eating Disorders, also reader is really smart, or ever, specifically leos, this is a crappy title sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaweirdo048/pseuds/imaweirdo048
Summary: Leo gets an eating disorder, and you feel the need to help him out of it. Will it work?Trigger Warning: Eating Disorders
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Few have seen the original First Chapter. I am revising my work. This is the prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Eating Disorders. I don't know where to put trigger warnings like this so I'm putting them everywhere

**Leo's POV**

It was a hot summer day. I had brought my girlfriend of 4 years, (Y/N), to Wonshik's pool party. He hosted one every summer, but this time, it felt different.

"What are you waiting for, jagi?" (Y/N) called out to me, "Let's get changed so we can go in the pool!"

I went into the bathroom. Despite how (Y/N) said it, she was actually already changed. Her confidence was something I absolutely adored, but I couldn't match up to it. I wore swim trunks that went down to my lower thigh, and kept my original shirt on. Getting my shirt wet was worth it when nobody saw my body.

I walked out of the bathroom to find (Y/N) standing there, smiling at me. She held my hands as we went outside to the pool. Then it hit me.

All 6 men at the party were shirtless. All of them, except for me.

"Are you alright, jagi? You look a little pale." I heard (Y/N) whisper, so as to not draw too much attention to us.

**Reader's POV**

I walked with Taekwoon, my boyfriend, out to the backyard, where there was a pool waiting for us, as well as all of our friends. We didn't have many, but it was fine by me. I looked at Taekwoon before taking a step forward, then looked back. He looked awfully pale.

"Are you alright, jagi? You look a little pale." I whispered in his ear, knowing he didn't like unwanted attention.

"I'm.. fine jagiya, let's go play."

"Alright, if you feel like you need to go home, I'll take us home." I said while passing him a beach ball that his friend Hakyeon had thrown at me. "I'm coming!"

**Leo's POV**

I didn't feel like playing with them. I sat on a lounge chair holding the beach ball.

"Yo, Taekwoon-hyung, can you pass me that ball?"

I sighed, tossing the ball into Wonshik's hands. They continued playing amongst themselves.

Time passed, and (Y/N) had came to check on me several times. I told her I was fine each time, hoping not to worry her. Hakyeon had gone into the kitchen an hour ago to make some food, but suddenly, I wasn't hungry.

Suddenly, we heard a voice. It was Hakyeon, coming out with a plate of various snacks. Pretzels, garlic bread with marinara, but what really took him a long time was the chicken tacos. He made those every year, and everyone loved them. But I still wasn't hungry.

"Jagi," (Y/N) sat down next to me, helping me to not feel alone, "do you want me to get you a snack?"

I sighed. "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

**Reader's POV**

"Jagi," I sat down next to Taekwoon, hoping he wasn't sick, "do you want me to get you a snack?"

Taekwoon just sighed. "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

I was even more worried with this. "Why not?"

Taekwoon looked taken aback. "We had a big lunch, remember?"

I decided to let it slide. Having researched things like this when I was in middle school, I knew this was likely the start of an eating disorder. But I didn't want to hassle with him, at least not around our friends. Plus, he could really just be sick.

"Alright, well, let me know if you need anything. Would you like to leave?"

"I.. don't want to ruin your fun."

"Jagi, I'm not having fun if you're not having fun. Would you like to leave?"

"I guess.."

"Alright, let's go home."

We said our goodbyes, and left.


	2. I Couldn't Tell Her, But I Had To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the First Chapter, revised. The last one, in case you didn't see it, was a prologue. Go back to the prologue to reread this. I also edited this chapter a little. I'm thinking about getting a beta tester.

**Reader's POV**

It had been a month since the pool party. I hadn't seen Taekwoon eat anything, but I knew he had eaten something since then because if not, he'd be dead. Still, I was insanely worried about him. His clothes looked baggy, and he had started wearing longer sleeved shirts and long pants, even around the house. I had to do something.

"Taekwoon."

He looked surprised. More than surprised, actually. Shocked might be the right word.

**Leo's POV**

"Taekwoon." I heard (Y/N) call out to me, but she sounded.. really upset. I was shocked to hear her so upset with me. What had I done wrong? I walked over to her.

"Yes, jagiya?"

"Let me see your arms."

I couldn't let her see my arms. They were ugly, just like the rest of me. "N-no!"

**Reader's POV**

"Jagi, this is for the greater good. Let me see your arms." I forcefully pulled up his sleeve. His arms had no scars, but the bones were super visible. He looked sickly. I immediately started crying. I put my hands in my arms, and yelled in between sobs. "Why would you do this to yourself!?"

He stayed quiet for what felt like an eternity. I decided to speak up again. "Jagi, you promised to tell me when you were upset!" I wiped a tear as I spoke. "Please, please tell me what's wrong!"

**Leo's POV**

"Jagi, this is for the greater good. Let me see your arms." (Y/N) forcefully pulled up my sleeve, and started crying.

"Is she really hurt by this?" I thought to myself, as she sobbed, and started yelling at me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Why would you do this to yourself?!"

I looked away, staying quiet. "I can't tell her what's going on with me. She'll freak out even more." I kept thinking to myself, before (Y/N) reminded me of my promise made many years ago.

"Jagi, you promised to tell me when you were upset!" She wiped a tear from her eyes. "Please, please tell me what's wrong!"

I remembered my promise. I hated breaking promises, so I decided I had to tell her. "I.. saw everyone at the pool party, and.. they all were confident in showing themselves shirtless.. and they looked better than I ever would. I looked like nothing next to y-"

She interrupted me. "Oh Taekwoon, you're perfect to me! You didn't need to do all of that! Plus, I kind of like being the only one that gets to see you shirtless. But that doesn't matter now. What matters is that we need to get you back to health."

I became confused. "W-what do you mean?"

"Let me help you, and you will be helping yourself." She smiled, as if everything would be okay.

"You.. you're not going to send me to the hospital, are you?" I didn't want to have to use a feeding tube forever. That was the only thought I'd ever had of going to the hospital for things like this.

"I may end up having to. But one of the things I researched in middle school was how to break an extended fast. Which of course, this isn't, but that's the closest thing to this."

"What.. what is this?"

"It's an eating disorder. I'd say anorexia." her facial expression changed once again to a frown.

I was always surprised by her smarts. Every day, she just showed more and more of her brains.

"But I'm going to help you get healthy again. Hopefully, if you do need to go to the hospital, I can shorten your days there." She put a comforting hand on my back.

I nodded, eyes downcast. "Thank you.." I whispered, eyes getting misty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! This means a lot to me! I'm sorry if Taekwoon is a bit OOC.


End file.
